


Vulcan Love Slave

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blindfolds, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fur, Light BDSM, Multi, Restraints, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Thank you for reading!I'm on Tumblr at boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore





	Vulcan Love Slave

Kira woke up, confused. Why was everything so dark? Was she in her quarters? She stretched her arms and tried to get up, but couldn't move her arms. A warm blanket covered her, and she closed her eyes sleepily.

She felt a gentle hand on her arm.

“Are you ok?”

Dax. It was starting to come back to her.

They were in her quarters drinking Romulan ale. Jadzia had a bottle of especially fine vintage; Kira didn't ask where it came from. She didn't really want to know. After a few hours they were lying on the floor; the room had taken on a fuzzy edge and somehow Kira found herself telling Jadzia about her recent obsession with romance novels. She blushed as she remembered it; what had possessed her to mention she'd just read Vulcan Love Slave IV: T'Ris in Orion Bondage? It was steamy, to be sure, and both were drunk enough to share more than they normally would – or should.

But why couldn't she see?

A hand stroked her hair soothingly.

“Kira?”

And it came back. She'd confessed that she'd always wanted to try role play. And Jadzia had obliged, blindfolding her and tying her to the bed. They were both pretty drunk at this point. But why couldn't she remember anything?

"You fell asleep. It was strong ale. I thought about untying you, but you looked so comfortable. I didn't want to wake you. Let me take these off now.”

She reached for the bonds, and Kira said shakily, “Don't.”

Jadzia looked uncertain.

“We were pretty far gone last night. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you.”

“I want to. At least I think I do. It feels good. Surrendering a little control. Wondering what's coming next.”

Jadzia was silent a moment.

“All right. You remember your safe word?”

She was still a little foggy, but it came to her after a moment. She nodded.

Jadzia softly stroked up and down her arms, and Kira heard sounds from the other side of the bed.

“I invited Leeta to join us. She likes to play too. Is that all right?”

Kira inhaled deeply and nodded again.

Jadzia ran her hands over Kira, slowly, across her chest and further down, so lightly that it was barely perceptible, and she gasped in surprise. Jadzia was wearing fur gloves, and the feeling was very different than she expected. It stopped abruptly and she whimpered. She liked the sensation. Jadzia removed the blindfold and leaned down to speak softly in her ear, the vibrations sending ripples of anticipation through her body.

“You're in for a little bit of a wait. There are some ground rules. You can watch, but no speaking – unless it's your safe word. If you're very good, I'll get to you next.”

Jadzia moved away, and Kira made pleading noises, straining against the ropes. Jadzia smiled and settled between Kira and Leeta, who was bound spread-eagle, blindfolded and gagged. She looked very relaxed; this wasn't her first time with this kind of play.

Kira looked on cautiously. This was more than she expected, and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it. Add to that the challenge of being bound and powerless after spending years at the mercy of the Cardassians, and it was a lot to take in. She breathed deeply. It's Jadzia. She trusted Jadzia. She wanted this. And she could stop things at any time.

Meanwhile, Jadzia was ministering to Leeta, who was clearly enjoying herself. Kira heard moans, gasps, and soft sighs through the gag. Jadzia moved over her very slowly with the glove, stopping to pay special attention to certain spots. Kira‘s breath was a little ragged as she imagined the glove on her skin, finding the parts that gave her the most pleasure. Jadzia obviously knew her way around a Bajoran body.

Kira closed her eyes and focused on Leeta’s sounds of pleasure. As they grew louder, anticipation raced through Kira. She struggled with her bounds, and Dax stopped her work for a moment to lean in and whisper in Kira's ear, ghosting her glove over Kira's breasts.

“It must be so frustrating,” she said softly, “to watch and not to be able to move. If you could just touch yourself, just for a second, get a little release.”

Kira pulled harder against her bound hands, making pleading sounds, as Dax moved back to Leeta.

She kissed her neck, sucking lightly, and Leeta moaned loudly through the gag. Kira could barely stand to watch. Jadzia moved the gloves over her breasts, her stomach, and still lower. Everywhere the gloves touched, cool lips followed, and now Leeta was begging through the gag.

“What was that? Did you want something?”

Leeta groaned in frustration. Jadzia ran the gloves over her legs, working her way up to her thighs, then down again, leaning in to kiss the inside of her knee softly. Leeta moaned as the fur brushed softly against her mound, and then just as quickly disappeared. She arched up, but Jadzia moved away. A few moments later, Leeta felt the gloves moving up her chest, stroking her neck, and Jadzia's lips on her ear.

“Doesn't this feel good?”

Leeta strained against her bounds, whimpering softly. Jadzia was clearly enjoying herself as she watched calmly.

“Patience.”

By this point Kira could barely lie still. She tried in vain to touch any part of her body, arching up, wriggling against the soft sheets, but Jadzia had done her job well. She could barely move at all. She looked pleadingly at Jadzia, who remained impassive, except for a slight smile visible at the corners of her mouth.

She turned back to Leeta, watching with pleasure as she writhed and whimpered, and once again went to work. With a combination of fingers, lips, and an Andorian toy Leeta was particularly found of, Kira finally heard loud sounds of pleasure and release.

A few seconds later, she felt the glove on her face, slowly tracing a line down her jaw, and she shivered.

“Your turn.”

Jadzia replaced the blindfold, and Kira eagerly awaited her touch. It didn't come, and disappointment and frustration flooded through her. A minute passed, and just when she'd given up, a soft touch of fur moved down her arm, slid across her body, and up the other arm. She flinched, disconcerted, as the hand disappeared, and she was left to wonder where the next touch would appear. The realization that it could be anywhere sent pleasure coursing through her body.

The fur reappeared on the back of her knee, moving up and around, down one leg and up the other. At the same time, she felt soft lips on her neck, kissing, licking, sucking, and she moaned loudly. How was that possible? And then it dawned on her; Leeta had joined in. This was far better than she had expected. Leeta's lips lingered over her collarbone and moved down between her breasts. She settled there for awhile, and Kira sighed, content.

Meanwhile, Jadzia seemed determined to torment her. The fur glove appeared and vanished constantly, brushing her stomach, circling her nipples, teasing softly between her legs.

Leeta's lips moved to her breasts, tracing lines around each, closer and closer until she sucked lightly on a nipple. She felt another mouth on her other nipple and the sensation was so strong it was unbearable. Leeta's tongue continued downwards as Jadzia teased with the glove, and she enjoyed the obvious pleasure on Kira's face. Jadzia began to follow the glove with her lips, kissing, licking, and working her way up Jadzia's legs as Leeta continued her motion downward. As they met, Kira moaned as their lips and fingers expertly teased and pleasured. The sensations were delicious, and within a minute or two, she came, pulling against her bounds so fiercely the bed shook.

She lay there for a few minutes, peacefully, until Jadzia spoke.

“Want to go again?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm on Tumblr at boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore


End file.
